


soft

by clarkeshappy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanov x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Soft!nat, fem!reader - Freeform, like rlly soft, literally just fluff, morning in bed, natasha romanov - Freeform, r is nat’s gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: waking up w natasha... soft nat hours (hence the title)**requests are open, comment character or ship + prompt and/or general summary if u want one
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> i just found this prompt somewhere on tumblr hehe: person a touching person b’s face saying, ‘your face is so soft’  
> and ya that’s all, hope you enjoy <3

Sunlight trickled in through the windows of your bedroom, waking you up. Your arm was wrapped around Natasha as she breathed softly, still asleep. Her hand rested on yours and you sighed softly with content. You brought your lips to the back of her head, pressing a gentle kiss to her dark red curls. 

Natasha shifted slightly and turned to face you, eyes still closed. 

“Morning,” she mumbled, her voice raspy and full of sleep.

In response, you pressed a kiss to her forehead and brought your hand up to cup her face.

“Your face is so soft,” you said, gently running your fingers across her cheek.

Natasha hummed and reached her own hand up to intertwine her fingers with yours. She turned your wrist gently to kiss the back of your hand. Then she pulled your arm over her, resuming your earlier position. You pulled yourself closer to her and relished in her sweet scent and softness.

“I don’t want to get up,” you sighed.

She pulled you even tighter around you. “Then don’t.”

“But I have to...”

“Shhhhh,” she said effectively cutting you off. Natasha turned over once again and trapped your lips with hers. “I don’t want you to.”

“You’re so damn soft in the morning,” you chuckled.

“No I’m not,” she whispered threateningly. Then she kissed you again. 

“Yeah, alright.”

You laid there comfortably for a few minutes, your arm draped over Natasha‘s waist, until your alarm went off. You moved to turn it off, but Natasha was quicker. Still holding on to your arm, she grabbed the water bottle on her nightstand with her other hand and chucked it behind you without even looking. It crashed into the clock and you heard the alarm collide with the floor. 

“Heyyyy,” you laughed. “What did it do to you?”

“It tried to get you out of bed, that’s what.” You tried to tug your arm out of her grasp but she clung to you tightly. 

“C’mon Nat,” you said. “I’ve got to go meet Fury about something.” 

“No.”

“Nat.” You tugged again. 

“No.”

“Nattttt.” You tried a different tactic. You rolled over on to her, straddling her waist. She let go of her hold on you and looked up at you, eyes wide, with an easy smirk and a slight blush on her face.

“Now I really don’t want you to go,” she said.

You leaned down and cup her face as you bring your lips together once again. You felt Natasha smile into the kiss and her hands on your face. Before you got even more distracted, you pulled back and swing your legs off the bed quickly.

“Noooo,” Natasha whined, planting her face in her pillow. 

“See,” you told her, making your way to the bathroom. “Soft.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed! <3 anyway i just wanted to say that everyone needs to be support Black Lives Matter right now. i wanted to remind everyone that PRIDE (as in LGBTQ+ pride) was first a riot led by trans women of color. and i’m assuming ppl reading this are kinda gay af and if you aren’t supporting BLM right now, what are you doinggggg??
> 
> please sign petitions, donate if you can, educate yourself on the history of systemic racism and racial injustice in America and in other countries!! reflect on your privileges and internal biases!! it is up to us as non-Black folks to be the change because the system was not built for Black people to win. a great way to start is googling terms like:  
> redlining, Jim Crow laws, defunding the police (not as scary as it seems!!), systemic racism in general.... 
> 
> stuff like that. have conversations with your family, understand your privilege, and call out racism wherever you see it!! and do not fucking say the n word if you are not Black. just don’t.
> 
> if you need help getting started pleaseee reach out in like the comments. i am more than willing to help.
> 
> i hope you have a fantastic day, week, month, etc. and remember Black lives matter and we need to defund the police. stay safe and wear your masks!! <3


End file.
